Life and Death
by slothdotkasumi
Summary: This is a Edythe and Beau one shot. It is a fluff and if requested I will add a lemon scene.


Life and Death

I looked at her. Edythe's eyes were shining back at me, a look of vulnerability that rarely showed. Ever since I had been awoken, she became even more beautiful. From the color of her eyes, to the color of her skins, and to the swells of her breast. Earnest and Carine were kind enough to build us a little house, big enough for the two of us. After six months of becoming a vampire, Edythe and I hadn't gone as far as second base. I was scared of hurting her because my newborn strength.

"What are you thinking about?" Her velvety voice brought me out of my thoughts and bringing me to the situation beforehand. She laid underneath me, hands in my hair, my hands at her waist.

"Just thinking about being careful is all." She laughed, her voice tantalizing me as I brought my self to the realization about what we were going to do.

"You don't have to be careful, I'm not breakable." I leaned my head down and her lips met mine. It was soft and slow but that wasn't enough. I bit her lip, pressing my lips harder against hers. She gasped and I took that as the cue to my let my tongue slip in. They wrestled for dominance and I let her win because all I wanted was to enjoy her.

She flipped us over, her long beautiful legs straddles my thighs and I could feel myself getting hard. Her metallic hair was a waterfall as it draped around us.

"Are you sure? Is this really what you want?" I asked breaking our lips apart. I could hear the low groan she made when I pulled back. Trust me, I wanted nothing more than to keep going but I didn't want to force her. She was the most gorgeous creature on this Earth and I wanted to cherish her and give her everything she deserved.

"Yes, will you please stop talking?" She gave me a wide dimpled smile and sat up. Her hands reached for the bottom of her pearl sweater, lifting it above her head. She wore a white lacey bra that made her breast look amazing. I couldn't help but stare at her, starting at her smooth stomach, to her breast, and finally into the gold eyes I fell in love with. She still had that smile but I could sense some embarrassment. This was her first time and she never really had experience before.

Sitting up, I pressed a small kiss to her throat, making my way up the bottom of her jaw before looking at her. The beautiful gold eyes that I was so used to looking at were slighting close, her mouth slightly open. I gave her slow open mouth kisses going back down her throat till I was at her collar bone. Going back to the spot that connected with her shoulder I sucked and nip lightly and to my surprise an enticing moan left her mouth. Well at least I'm doing something right. I still couldn't believe that I had this girl, and that she was all mine.

"Beau…" It was so quiet, and if I didn't have vampire hearing I would have never heard it. I glanced up and it took everything I had not to just stare at her. Edythe Cullen had the look of pure bliss on her face. I decide to kiss lower until I reached the top of her breast and lightly kissed them. I reached behind her back unstrapping her bra as it fell down her arms. I pulled the lacey bra off her arms as she stared into my eyes. Even though I had seen her topless many times, we knew we would be stopping, that we wouldn't go this far. Seeing her so vulnerable made me want to protect her, I wanted nobody but me to see her this way.

And that was okay. Because she was mine and I was hers and we had all of eternity to be with each other. To make love and see our naked bodies, to memorize every inch of them and that's what I planned to do. I wanted to know more about Edythe Cullen.

"I love you." I was staring into those golden orbs that had darken from the lust building between us.

"I love you too." She whispered. Her lips came crashing down on mine, her breast pushing up against my naked torso. Throughout the night we touched each other and moaned. It was like we had both taken ecstasy and couldn't get enough of each other. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear as I took her to new heights; and when we were done we laid cuddled up in each other's arms talking about our future.


End file.
